Heir
by BBailey98
Summary: TAKEN OVER OWNERSHIP FROM Sk8rgrl69. Charlie Swan always wanted a son, someone to lead on after him in his trade. What he gets isn't what he wants from his wife, so he moves on to science. And it works, for the most part. G!P/Futa Bella. abuse, sex trade, femslash
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: A lot of you have been asking me about this story and here it finally is. The first two chapters are Sk8grl69's work since I took over this story from her. While I am still very busy I will be trying to continue and finish this story. Thanks ~B


	2. Chapter 1

Okay so another new story…. I know I suck and this is short but it's just a beginning, so see what you all think of it and such! I'm gonna send it now…

Don't own twilight….

XxXxXxX

Charlie Adam Swan had always wanted a son. He was a war lord, in his own mind. A boss. Someone to be reckoned with. No one stood against him. But more importantly, or so he thought, he was a slave driver. A sex slave driver. He wanted a son that he could raise to lead on after him. His blasted wife, and his own personal slave, had given birth to a woman, named the stupid child Alice. But this was his daughter, and he knew others would never be allowed to touch her, so he didn't put her in the trade. She would grow to assist his son. Because he had a plan.

The burly and ruffled man marched into the badly lit lobby of a small building. He moved past the receptionist, who pretended she didn't see, and into the office of the firm's top scientist. The man straightened up.

"Mr. Swan. What can I do for you?" The doctor was a good looking blonde man, with pale skin and messy hair, as if he had been tugging at it.

"I want a son."

The man almost laughed. "Shouldn't you talk to your wife about that?"

"You don't understand," he growled, slamming his fist down on Carlisle's desk and making the man jump back in his chair. "My wife can only seem to bare girls. I want a strong boy to carry on my… business."

"We don't normally do that…"

But Charlie Swan knew this man and his problems. He knew for a fact the man needed money. In Charlie's line of business, money was never a problem. He pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and sets it on the desk.

"You get the other 75% when you deliver me a son. I want him to be the best. Best fighter, swimmer, everything. I don't care what you have to do. Do it. I know you need this money, Dr. Cullen, and you know I have it. So just do yourself a favor and do as I say. After all, your daughter is getting to be a ripe age…"

A look of terror crossed the man's face and he stood. "Don't take Rosie from me, she's only ten. She doesn't need to be a part of this!"

"Then do as I say. The pay is better than the punishment if you don't."

Dr. Cullen made an audible gulp and nodded. Satisfied, the other man left. Dr. Cullen fell back in his chair and sighed. How would he make the best son? Looking at the money, he picked it up, realizing the thick stack of bills were all 5000s, and it added up to over 200,000. A feeling of dread and guilt flowing over him as he pocketed the money and planned to use it to pay off some of his debt he and his family had built up.

He called in his assistant and the young man came in slowly. "Sir?"

"I need research. The best swimmers, fighters, everything. Gather DNA. We have a project."

"Y-yes, sir." The young man left and Carlisle Cullen was left with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. What would this child go through because he didn't say no…

"For my daughter," he muttered to himself.

XxXxXxX

10 months later-

The child floated in large tube, a man made uterus, in a way. He had a tuff of dark brown hair and tan skin. Every possible advantage he could have, they had given him. Even the prolonged birth. His brain would have more time to develop and therefore he would be years ahead of his peers. Dr. Cullen sighed, eyes tired, bags clearly visible under each one, with bruises to match. He nodded to one of the nurses, Carmen, and said "Open it. I'm leaving, but I want you to check his vitals. You will be his nurse for the next three years. It'll be our heads if he doesn't turn out perfect."

Carmen, a middle aged, Latina woman, nodded her head and gulped. She knew what this child would mean, and a part of her saw an opportunity to prevent it. Hours later the child began to move in his tank and she relented, "birthing" the child from the tank. He wailed loudly while she cleaned him and sighed, giving the child the bottle filled with specially formulated milk that was supposed to make him even stronger. It was after this she examined the boy, and made a shocking find. She shook her head and, just to be sure, ran some blood tests, all the while rocking him(?) in her arms. He fell asleep, and seconds later the results came back.

"We made a hermaphrodite…" She muttered, and looked down at the young child in her arms, in reality a female with a little extra. She sighed, realizing she would have to raise this child as a boy, so her father would not know of this development. She decided that the name for everyone else to know would be Donatello James Swan, but to her, this little girl would be Isabella Marie. She kissed her head and found some clothes for her, seeing as the child was dressed only in a blanket. With clothes on, she recorded her findings, leaving out the fact that this was truly a girl. Tomorrow, her training would begin, believe it or not.

XxXxXxX

Lololololololol Donatello. Anyway, so heres the beginning of this story. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so before you all read this and explode, I need to explain something. Bella, having been raised as Donatello, identifies as a male. She knows she's a girl, but just identifies as Donatello. She has a medical disorder that also makes it so she cannot grow breasts. THIS IS REAL I KNOW PEOPLE WITH IT. Medically she is a woman with a penis. That's it that's all.

I love you all. I hope you enjoy the story.

Also, Bella will be kinda badass and kinda dark. This is just something I'm playing with and the girls will in a way start to tame her.

Don't own twilight.

XxXxXxX

In the middle of the room stood a tall boy. His hair was short, dark brown, almost black, and spiked. His muscles were lean, but seemed to hide great strength just beneath the skin. His skin was a dark, even tan. The boy was barefoot, had on loose cargo pants, and a white tank top. His eyes were closed and hands at his side, breathing deep. Around the edge of the room were several men, all with a weapon of some sort.

"Alright, Donnie. Let's see what you can do. Lights are going off."

"Bring it," came the husked reply. The room when pitch black and it was silent a moment before the men in the observation room heard movement and pained screams. Last thing they heard before silence was the boys' trademark line.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the big bad wolf?"

After that another pained yell and silence. A chuckle filled the room. "That all you got for me, boys?"

The lights turned on and back in the middle of the room was the boy, his bright green eyes open and lips pulled into a cruel smirk, showing longer canines, giving him almost a vampire-like appearance. "Excellent work, Donatello. Your father will be proud. Oh, and happy birthday, boy."

"Thanks, guys. Good to finally be eighteen." With that the young Swan left, slamming the door behind him. He strutted outside to his motorcycle and pulled on a helmet, roaring off down the road. He cut off several cars before coming to a fast halt in front of his father's gate, pressing in the code and pulling up the long driveway. He parked next to his car and walked in, hearing the shrill pleas and cries of women. Seemed that his father had some costumers trying out a few girls today. He shrugged and glanced around for his father.

"Son! How did training go?" Charlie grinned, seeing his pride and joy after a long day. Donatello grinned, embracing his dad.

"It went great. There were fifty guys today."

Charlie pulled back, hands on his son's shoulders as he looked them over. Seeing not a scratch on him, he waited for the grin on the boy's face to subside.

"I mopped the floor with them, father."

"ATTA BOY!"

Donatello grinned, about to continue, when Charlie grinned. "Son, I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

Donnie tilted his head, following his father to another room, which was seemingly empty. He looked around before looking down at his father. "Dad, what's going on?"

"When I turned eighteen, my father presented me with my own personal slave and gave me the option to start taking over his business." Donatello's eyes lit up. "So, I am giving you a choice of several women. They are all pure, untouched. Just like mine was." He crossed his arms and called out "Bring them in."

In walked a line of sixteen women, all varying in sizes, shapes, and ethnicities. Donatello looked at each carefully, knowing whomever he chose would be his life-long companion. Each women had their heads down, but he noticed three of them were standing close together. One was taller than the others, her hair long and platinum blonde, reaching her waist. Her blue eyes were downcast, her head bowed. To her right was another blonde, a little shorter, though her hair was more silvery blonde, her eyes a dark grey-green. The last was on the first girl's left. Her hair was dark brown, as long as the other girls, and her eyes chocolate brown like her hair. Donatello stalked toward them, circling around the three women with a greedy look on her face. He purred lightly in his throat and turned to his father, walking up to him.

"Father, do you mind if… if I chose those three? Rather than just one?"

Charlie smirked, motioning for them to take the other's away and bring over the three his son had pointed out. He nodded to the boy-turned-man and Donatello walked back to the three women. "What are your names?"

"Sulpicia," the first girl replied.

"Athenodora," the girl to her right said.

"Didyme," The brunette muttered. For some reason, the fact that these women seemed to fear him made Donatello both smirk in delight and feel terrible on the inside.

"I am Donatello, but you may call me Donnie, if you so wish."

They all nodded, keeping their eyes downcast. The boy turned to one of the guards that dotted the wall and called him forward. "What is your name, boy?" The man before him in no way could be called a boy. He was built like a tree, or maybe a bear.

"Emmett, sir."

"Emmett, take these ladies to my quarters, and have them put into more fitting clothes. Also, I am assigning you as their personal guard. Nothing is to happen to them. Choose someone to help you if you feel you need it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I should be up in under an hour. Let no harm come to them."

"Yes, sir."

Donatello dismissed him and he led the girls away while the boy went to talk to his father. He didn't like the sudden compassion he had felt, it made him feel weak. He gave his father a slight smile and left for the outdoor course, removing his shoes again. He let his eyes wonder over the course. A 50 yard dash, followed by a twenty foot wall to climb, with no rope. After that was a large pool to swim across and another dash. Hurdles followed that, and it finished with a long jump. With a lack of modesty he removed his shirt, showing off a flat, muscled chest and a defined six pack. He also removed his pants, leaving him in only boxers. With a deep breath he took off, running quickly and launching himself into the air, latching onto the wall. Finding cracks and crevasses he effortlessly scaled the wall, only climbing halfway down before diving into the pool and cutting through the water to the other side, jumped out, and crossed the next dash. With a grunt he started clearing hurdles and finally leapt over the soft sand, landing at the end. With a deep breath in through his nose he smiled, grabbing his clothes and slipping his pants back on, leaving his shirt off. He put his shoes in a bin just inside the door and walked into the indoor gym, going to a tread mill and beginning a steady run. After this he went over to the bench press and put on one hundred on each side, laid back, and started to slowly work with the weight. After an hour passed he headed up to the shower, took a quick one, and went to his room in only a pair of jeans. There, on his bed, sat the three girls. They watched him move about, saw him catch glanced now and them of them, until finally he stood before them. His green eyes looked them each over, seeing that they now had on jeans and t-shirts, rather than the ripped rags they had before. Sulpicia had on a light green v-cut shirt. Athenodora had a white low cut shirt and Didyme had a charcoal grey crew cut shirt on.

"Would you like to know more about me?" The husk in his tone made the three girls shudder, and they nodded.

"That could be fair, since it would seem we're stuck with you," Athenodora's tone was playful, which Donatello liked.

"Well, I'm Donatello James Swan. I like running and I do some writing. My father wants me to take over his business. That's… mostly it." Donnie didn't want to go any further, for he wasn't ready to reveal his greatest secret just yet. He watched small smiles grow on the women's faces before Sulpicia started to stretch, bringing her arms over her head. Donatello became alarmed when she winced and let out a pained gasp.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

She shook her head as Donnie stood, walking toward her. "I'm fine, just a few cuts." Her protests were cut off when the young man set a hand on her back and she whimpered out in pain. He noticed blood seeping through the shirt and growled, rushing to the door and opening it in search of Emmett.

"Emmett!" He seethed, spotting the man. "Emmett go get me bandages, a cloth, and peroxide. And hurry!" He nodded and ran off. Donnie turned, closing the door and looking at the women, the other two checking Sulpicia was okay. Donnie knelt on the bed and frowned.

"Take off your shirt so I can see?" Sulpicia looked skeptical. "Please. I want to take care of you." His voice softened and while he didn't like much that he felt he was going soft, he wanted these women to be okay. The sight that met him when she did remove her shirt made him let out a furious growl. All along her back were slashes and cuts, almost all bleeding badly. A knock at the door made Donatello flash over there, all three women shocked at his speed. He grabbed the bag from the larger man and thanked him, closing the door. He returned, visibly tense.

"Please, can you lay on your stomach for me?" Sulpicia nodded and laid down. Donatello knelt at her side and took out the peroxide and cloth, gently beginning to run it over the wounds. The woman whimpered again and Donnie paused after each wound to blow gently over it, soothing the pain. Athenodora and Didyme each set a hand on Donnie's tense shoulders, feeling him tense just slightly more before relaxing.

"How did this happen?" He muttered before blowing on another freshly cleaned wound.

"We didn't exactly want to go willingly…" Sulpicia muttered back, tears in her eyes. The weight of this "business" his father ran started to press down on him before her words processed.

"Wait… do you both…"

They nodded and Donnie frowned. "I'd like to clean and bandage your wounds as well, if that's alright…"

They smiled at him as he finished bandaging the other woman. She sat up and smiled, hesitating before kissing the boy's cheek. Donnie smiled a little, showing one of his fangs. She slipped her shirt on and watched one of her best friends slip her shirt off, revealing more scars than she had. Donatello placed his hand on Athenodora's back and frowned.

"She protected us… they hit her more…" Didyme muttered, watching the widely feared man carefully care for them. She almost couldn't understand why he would be feared, but a flash of his cruel smirk came to mind and that alone set a wave of fear through her.

Something she found odd was that most of the men who's skin she had ever felt, they felt… rough. Almost course. Donatello's skin was soft, almost. Much like the women she spent all her time with. She softly traced scars on his back, a few looking a lot like human bite marks. A tattoo that extended over his whole back. Black, extremely detailed angle wings.

Didyme looked intently at the tattoo, tracing the lines and curves with both her fingers and eyes.

Maybe Donnie was, in a way, an angel. A dark angel, maybe, but Didyme somehow knew she and her… "Sister Wives"… could maybe tame him.

Maybe.

XxXxXxX

What do y'all think?

I hope you like it


End file.
